


Please Tread on Me

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Accident, Cum Bath, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Light Masochism, Other, Trampling, Unintentional, living fuck doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. Little Diamonda-Dia for short-just wanted to explore some music. She was perhaps a bit young to be getting into it sure, but she hadn't expected things to go nearly as wrong as they did...





	1. Chapter 1

Diamonda just wanted to try some new things. At only eight, the anthro snake/lizard girl may have been a *bit* young to be getting into the kind of music she ended up coming across. 

Heavy metal was a bit intense for someone so young. But since finding the recorded music in her parents room, she was determined to hear more about it. 

Her parents were of course no help with the matter, not wanting their little girl to get involved with such things when she was so young. So, plucky and intelligent young girl that she was, Dia set to figuring it out herself. 

She squirreled away money for weeks, finding it around the house and on the street, hoarding her allowance, and yes even stealing a few bucks here and there when the opportunity presented itself; though never enough to feel guilty about it. 

Soon enough she had enough money to buy a ticket to a local metal show in her town, and needed only tell her parents she was going to spend some time with her friends to have an excuse to get out of the house and go. She was so excited, she didn't realize the flaw in her plan until she was at the ticket booth. 

“Sorry kid, too young,” She was told, “You can't buy a ticket without any an adult present.” 

And with that, all of Dia's plans fell apart in an instant. She started to walk away, feeling defeated and unsure what to do. But as she looked around the area, she found something that rose her spirits. 

The fence around the show was damaged. No one in the age range that the show owners were expecting to try and sneak in would be able to fit through, so they hadn't bothered with fixing it up. But a clever little rattlesnake like Dia, well... 

It was a simple matter for her to wriggle her way through, her thin body getting passed with only the slightest of nicks on her leg from the broken fence. 

Beyond the fence was a dense area of thick grass that kept her body hidden so long as she stayed low. Dia felt proud of herself for finding such a great hiding spot. 

She could see the show and the guards wouldn't be able to see her in the grass. Said grass was thick and soft enough to be comfortable and yet not so large that it obscured the show. Honestly, Dia was shocked they hadn't thought to use this area in some way. 

Unknown to the poor little snake in the grass, it had been. She had unknowingly snuck her way directly into the concert's designated most pit area. She would find out rapidly mind you, as the moment the show began to start, thirty or so older men of many kinds herded into the area. 

The stealth that she had so praised seconds before now turned against her, as the men were unable to notice her in the grass beneath their feet. 

Dia grit her teeth to keep herself quiet as she felt her tail stomped on, not wanting to give herself away. On the bright side, all of the men around-or more specifically above-her were barefoot, as a rather unfortunate case of injuries the previous year had lead to a rule designating all moshers be barefoot. But that was a small mercy given Dia's current situation. 

She already thought things were bed as her tail, leg, and head got walked over by other concert goers attempting to find a good spot to watch the show. But just as Dia started to move to try and escape, not thinking the show was worth this, things got much, much worse. The show began. 

And with it, the moshers began to do their thing. Dia, still hidden beneath the grass, was accidentally bashed in the face by a man's foot, knocking her back to the ground, this time on her back, as the men began to go wild for the show. 

As Dia's face, tail, and... well entire body were steadily trampled by the heavy, and not pleasant smelling feet of the men above her, she could no longer keep herself quiet. 

Fortunately-or not at this point really-the music and roar of the crowd drowned out her cries and wails of pain several times over. 

The men remained unaware of the little girl beneath their feet as they enjoyed their show, stomping their feet and, as they did, grinding Dia more and more into the ground. It was all Dia could do to turn her head and move a hand up to cover her face so her eyes weren't injured, but that still left the rest of her entire body. 

Her legs and stomach were the hardest hit, but her small chest took several rough hits as well, not to mention her tiny pussy getting multiple direct heel stomps that sent the most intense pain shooting through her body immediately. And that was just in the first five minutes. 

Dia tried to move, tried to call out enough to get anyone's attention, and even tried to just remain where she was and avoid it all, but she couldn't. She was in the dead center, and nothing she did seemed to help. 

Every move she made resulted only in her being brutally kicked back down. It wasn't intentional mind you, but at this point it hardly mattered if it was; as Dia was being pummeled like a rag doll either way. 

After a half hour of this foot focused torment, Dia couldn't even muster the will to try anything anymore, simply laying still and accepting it, waiting for it to stop. It didn't though, not for three hours. Three hours of being treated as worthless as the floor itself, even if her tormentors weren't aware they were doing it. 

As the men began to filter out, Dia remained perfectly still. Even now that they were no longer actively jumping and stopping, they were still walking over her, resulting in her getting at least two painful steps from almost everyone there. 

And then she was alone, body wracked with pain, bones across her certainly at least fractured if not broken, nose and mouth bloodied deeply, and, against all logic that Dia understood, her pussy sopping wet. 

She couldn't explain it, couldn't even completely register what it meant. But her body had responded to this udder disaster with... arousal...  
(

* * *

)  
It was another half hour after the show when Dia finally managed to drag herself off the ground and attempt to limb her way home. 

She had no idea how she was going to explain what had happened to her parents. If she told the truth she'd be in terrible trouble, but if she didn't she'd have no way to explain why she needed help immediately. 

Thankfully-strange though it may be to say given the circumstances-Dia happened upon a recent bus crash on her way back. 

The authorities hadn't arrived yet, so Dia was able to limp her way over to the wreckage and be presumed to have been injured by the crash. Blame free, and she was taken swiftly to the hospital to be treated. 

Her arm was fractured in multiple places, and her ribs were near completely crushed. Apparently she'd narrowly avoided death multiple times, a few centimeters being all some of the heel stomps needed to have been fatal. 

She would later learn that she actually had more damage than any of the actual bus crash victims. And as she laid in the hospital bed to rest and recover, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to fantasies of being hurt like this again. In her mind they weren't accidents. 

In her mind some man or group of man wanted to hurt her, wanted to treat her body as some plaything to be used and broken at their leisure, or even just directly torture her. The thoughts terrified her more than any nightmare she'd ever experienced. 

And yet... she couldn't stop thinking about it, and her body couldn't stop needing up and getting wet from each new fantasy...


	2. Chapter 2

Dia had been doing well for the last month or so. 

She'd recovered from the unfortunate incident at the concert, and had determined that she would not be attending anymore concerts for the time being. In the meantime though, she had found herself a new fancy. 

While passing a gym one day, she had got a glimpse of the many large, strong men working out inside of it. 

Hearts must have appeared in her eyes as she gazed through the gym's window at the boys, her legs rubbing together gently. She'd started to come by every day to watch them for a little while. One day though, she got the idea to go into the gym. 

This could give her a better view of them, as well as let her hear and even smell them. She felt herself tingle at the thought. She waited for the right moment, and slipped her way in. Her small size let her move around without anyone looking directly at her in the front of the gym. 

She had to be trickier when she got into the main gym area, but finally felt like she was home free when she made it to a punch bag for her to hide behind, as there wasn't anyone who could see her from behind it from any angle. 

Dia peaked out from behind the punching back to watch the strong men of the gym working out, her tiny legs rubbing together gently as she watched their large, strong, sweaty bodies. 

Seeing their buff forms pumping and pushing as they were send shivers through her body, the little snake girl barely resisting the urge to rub herself through her shorts as she watched them. 

As she kept watching them, 'barely' became not at all, and she began to gently palm her little cunt through her clothes, biting her lip hard in an attempt to keep herself quiet as she watched them. As she watched their hard work out, her mind filled with dreadfully lewd visions of the men. 

She pictured them discovering her there. She pictured them growing angry with her and demanding she be punished. She would try to run away, but her small body couldn't have hoped to outrun them. She was grabbed and pulled back into the gym, her clothing torn away so they could punish her, bending her over and beating her ass. 

She quivered at the thought, having by this point dropped her shorts and underwear, going from simply rubbing herself to fingering herself heatedly. She was terribly embarrassed, feeling shame for what she was doing but unable to stop, getting off just as much from how shameful it was as much as from her fantasies. 

Intense as her concentration on this was though, it was broken entirely by her hearing one of the buff men she'd been ogling let out a shout of, “Hey boys, let's hit the punch bags!” 

Oh fuck. 

As much as she'd been fantasizing about it, Dia didn't actually want them to find her! There's no telling what would happen to her. She considered making a break for it, using the element of surprise to exit the gym before she was noticed. 

But it wouldn't ever work. Her shorts and underwear were completely around her ankles now, and if she tried to pull them up before she ran, they'd have reached her and realized she was there. In a panic, she followed the only path towards a hiding place she could see: into the punch bag she was hiding behind. 

It was already unzipped, and seemed to be missing most of its padding, so it was easy for her to push inside. It was strangely damp and sticky inside, but to the point that it felt like some liquid was coating her small body as she crawled inside, but she was in too much of a hurry to think about it at the moment. 

Her feet got kind of stuck, and in her panic she managed to flail her shorts and underwear off completely; reaching behind her and zipping the bag up, as much as she was able to from the inside at least. 

She practically held her breath as she waited inside the bag, hoping they wouldn't find her.

Dia tensed nervously when she heard the men discussing their confusion over finding her discarded clothing outside the bag, but gave a silent sigh of relief when they didn't even consider the possibility of their owner being inside the punch bag. 

She cringed at hearing that they were going to just throw them into the trash, but figured she could sneak out of the bag and retrieve them from the bag later. 

She'd have to wait until the gym was closed for the night, but figured that if she was careful, it'd be easy to get out of the building. She'd need to think of an excuse for her parents thou-**WHAM.** 

Dia's thoughts were cut off as she felt a sudden, painful strike against her gut, the breath completely knocked out of her as her eyes began to water. She blinked, her brain needing a few moments to process what exactly was happening. 

Her eyes widened as her mind finished putting two and two together. The men were coming to the punch bags, she was inside a punch bag. 

She'd figured that since this one was clearly missing some of it's innards they'd not use it, but her being inside of it has pushed it out enough to make it look full, especially since she had zipped it up, making it look completely normal. 

And without that extra internal stuff, there was that much less between Dia's fragile little body and the fists of the buff men she'd been drooling over. 

Dia only had time to whimper once before it started. An onslaught of fists slamming into her body, mostly just her gut and small chest at first, followed by a few rough strikes to her face and her legs. 

Dia tried to move her body to avoid actually getting hit as they used the bag, but doing this did little more than expose her tiny pussy to the barrage, allowing the men to unintentionally punch-and kick, though Dia wasn't aware-directly at her poor cunt, abusing it brutally without their knowledge. 

Dia held back her yelps of pain as her body was assaulted, and even when yelps, groans, or even begging escaped her, it was muffled by the punch bag she was inside and drowned out by the grunts of the men and the sounds of their fists and feet impacting the target bags. 

Dia was completely trapped as the men took turns using the back, each getting a little rougher with the bag/her, wanting to one-up the guy who had come before him. 

Her mind grew hazy from the pain, but she was never quite able to mercifully faint, as anytime she got close a blow would come to her mouth or her cunt and shock her back to full, painful lucidity. And for three full hours it kept on like this, as new men arrived at the gym, replacing those who left. 

Finally, after three hours of this brutal beating, and once intensely painful orgasm from the little snake girl into the punch bag around her, it finally stopped. 

Mind you, she was in far too much pain to even attempt to escape yet, and stuck with her plan of waiting for the gym to close before she made any move. 

Only a small handful of gym goers used her punch bag in the remaining time before the gym closed, no less painful but thankfully brief. Dia breathed a sigh of relief as she heard near silence in the gym. She just needed to wait for the staff to leave now and then she could... why was she moving? 

Oh fuck, the gym staff was taking the punch bag down. She held in tears as she realized they must have been planning to swap out the internals. 

She hurriedly whacked her brain for some excuse she could give the workers to explain what she was doing in there. Given how young she was, she doubted they'd believe the truth, which was actually rather good for her. 

She took a deep breath and tried to focus on making herself look helpless and frightened-which was easy-as well as innocent-which was significantly harder. 

Unfortunately, before she could put her plan into action, she realized that they were not switching the stuffing out of the punch bag. 

“Here ya go ya fuckin' weirdos.” The worker said as they handed the punch bag to another man. 

He was a gym goer as well, fit and strong, but this one in particular, as well as his little group of about six others, had a very specific fetish. These men had agalmatophilia. 

Unlike most with this fetish though, who got their jollies from dummies of some kind, this group got it the punching bag, using it like a sex doll. 

They believed it was mostly likely a mix of them having that fetish and them all liking the gym, but couldn't really explain to each other or anyone else why they wanted something so specific. They had met online, and had come together to find a way to sate their desires. 

They had, to this end, been paying the gym workers quite a lot to let them have their way with one of their punch bags. 

Only one though, as they couldn't have all of their punch bags sloshing with cum. They'd get found out for sure. Dia's eyes widened as she realized why the punch bag had been open and why the fabric inside had been so damp. 

She'd been being inside of what was effectively a giant cumsock for hours. The first of the men picked up the punch bag, none the wiser to the little snake girl inside of it, and opened up the little hatch inside of it. 

He thrust up powerfully into the punch man, penetrating Dia so hard she couldn't even scream as his thrust tore into her pussy mercilessly. 

The men felt no need to be gentle, why would they? It was just a punch bag, they couldn't possibly hurt it. 

So they felt no harm in being as aggressively rough as they could with it, raping the punch bag like it was a brainless fuck doll; which it effectively was. 

And Dia, having unintentionally worked her way into position with her already abused cunt right next to the hole where they thrust in, took the brunt of every moment of their rutting. 

They used her for hours, slamming into her in several positions. 

She held her up and slammed up into her, bouncing her on their powerful cocks, held her against walls and fucked her into it-her face being banged into said walls in the process due to the lack of padding in the punch bag, putting the punch bag upside down and drilling their cocks down into Dia, even pounding Dia with two cocks at a time as they double stuffed their personal fuck doll. 

On more than one occasion they stuffed their cocks into the bag together, fucking it from multiple angles. Dia's smallness prevented her from being found as they did this, but it still resulted in her body, already covered in a thick layer of cum from their previous fun with the bag, getting a fresh coating. 

Well, several fresh coatings really. 

None of them seemed to notice that she inside, simply thinking that the punch bag's wetness was the moisture from their previous fuckings. 

While they didn't know Dia was inside, they were certain that they were enjoying their cum bag much, much more this time, and were willing to pay double for twice their usual time with it. 

It was well passed midnight by the time eveyryone in the gym had left, giving Dia, finally, a chance to escape, absolutely wreaking of sex and sweat as she attempted to crawl out. 

And just to add insult to injury, the trash had already been taken out, meaning she would need to make it all the way back home while naked from the waist down...


End file.
